elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Investor/Archive 1
The list is nonsense. Just got the perk and immediately invested in all 3 shops in Falkreath...even though the list has only the general merchant listed...Lod and Grave Concoctions can both be invested in. I am using PC with unofficial Skyrim patch. 20:59, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Clearly you can invest in any business, but you can only invest in a limited number of them. Anyone else find this too? What do you mean clearly you can invest in any but only some? Zechdc (talk) 04:32, December 1, 2011 (UTC) It does appear that way, much to my dissapointment. I would rather have known and then picked npc's I actually liked. Oh well. Can Anyone get a confirmation? Retardedmoose (talk) 19:09, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I was unable to invest in Angeline's Aromatics, but was able to invest in Bits and Pieces. I've added the latter but haven't removed the former; can someone check if Angeline's Aromatics is correct and edit if required? Bitplane (talk) 10:11, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Im not sure whats the problem, i wasnt able to invest in every merchants, so i started adding new ones according to my own experience, seems others done the same. Why is the page candidate for speedy deletion ??? If some are able to invest in every merchant, then it have to be speech, faction or reputation based? Let the page stay and ill check as my speech skill increase during game play. Jan Olsen (talk) 01:33, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm having issues on the 360 version of the game, A few of the shops in the list do not offer me the option to invest especially Sadri's Used wares, and the Khejitt Caravans none of them offer me the option to invest *when I can get them to spawn* WilliamRLBaker (talk) 06:33, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Infinite investions in Sadri's Used Wares I seem to be able to invest in Revyn Sadri's store. But not only once. The dialogue option does not disappear. I can keep investing in his store all I want. Apparently a bug, if the page does not list him as a store that you can invest in. Though if I leave and return after 4 days of waiting, his buying gold is reset to 1251. 18:52, December 8, 2011 (UTC)Threeshades Edit: I'm having the same glitch with Sadri's. I haven't been back to the shop to see if it resets. That would be a bummer. Best glitch in the game!Nacoran (talk) 23:37, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I cant invest in Angeline's Aromatics either so can someone else confirm or unconfirm if its possible? The list probably isnt complete, im checking every merchant as i play through the game atm, its a big game so it might take a little time :) Jan Olsen (talk) 02:36, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, please keep us updated :) [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 09:21, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Angeline's Aromatics must be glitched pretty bad because I was able to invest in her shop infinitely, the dialogue didn't go away when I invested in her so I kept going. She now has 10,000 gold every time I go talk to her and she still has the dialogue to invest more. :Edit: I can't invest in Angeline's either, or any street vendors. I don't get a dialogue option to invest. The smith in Markarth gives me the option to invest, but then when I go to the second piece of dialogue to confirm/dismiss the investment I only get the dismiss option, so I can't actually invest. (I feel like I'm pranking her.) It would be nice if you could invest smaller amounts with lesser merchants like street vendors. Nacoran (talk) 23:41, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Investing From what I can tell, only certain merchants can be invested in. This may have to do with how much fame you have the shop owners/city/region. Like when you help someone with a task/quest, you can then take low value items from their store/house. Not sure what good it does to invest in both Ulfberth War-Bear and Adrianne Avenicci of Warmaiden's in Whiterun does since they share the same gold, and you dont get a double raise on the total available. Additionally I'd like to point out it is only the actual vendor, not the assistants, who can be invested in. The White Phial is an exception since the assistant is the one doing the selling/buying. Also, I have yet to find a street merchant I can invest in.Neguy71inok (talk) 06:55, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Warmaiden's Im kinda sure Ulfberth War-Bear and Adrianne Avenicci of Warmaiden's in Whiterun did have seperate accounts, thats why i added them both to the page. Im not able to check as Ulfberth War-Bear is now tied up in the broken companion quest and i cant trade or enter the shop atm. Ill check again when im able and ill update the list if needed. JanOlsen01 (talk) 02:51, January 1, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: In my game they DO have seperate accounts, so i can invest in both, giving them 500 gold extra to buy for! They have about 1600 each in stock! JanOlsen01 (talk) 02:08, January 5, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: In my game they have shared money, though they will occasionally carrry different items. If I sell/purchase from one of them, then talk to to the other, they both have the same amount of gold available. However, I haven't invested in them yet (I'm about 2 points away from that perk). I'll see if that changes after the investment. 18:48, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Edit: If I talk to Adrianne while she is inside Warmaiden's she seems to share the same pool of money as Ulfberth. If she is outside, she has her own. I always try to sell to her first and then go inside. Is it possible it has something to do with merchant's chests? Maybe they share one inside but there is another outside? Nacoran (talk) 23:35, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Increased Inventory? Does investing also increase the inventory (number of items they sell) of shops, or just add 500 gold to them? I used the addperk for investor but then got rid of it using remove perk, but the option to invest is still there. How do i get rid of this Updated with new information I used the addperk for investor but then got rid of it using remove perk, but the option to invest is still there. How do i get rid of this? 02:07, October 7, 2012 (UTC)